Grim Tale: Dark Awakening
by Neon dagger
Summary: Jr. took after his mother more than any one realised all in takes to awaken this darkness is demons blood and great suffering. Let us see how a demon reaper with a currupt heart acts shall we.
1. The begaining

Grim Tales: Dark Awakening

I don't own grim tales or other characters mentioned

Our story begins with a portal appearing in a dark and barren place and two children coming out of it one the first a skeleton with a grey eye and in the other socket a faintly glowing 'eye' if you could call it that as where the pupil would be was just a deeper shade of red. The child held out his hand and another came through the portal and grasped his and with a gentle pull a girl who for her age would have been extremely beautiful if not for the stiches that marred her body and her missing left eye but even so she was beautiful at least to his eyes especially when she gained a joyful smile at the sight of the bountiful purple flowers that grew in large gruops near the wall.

He watched her as she scoped up handfuls at a time to admire and smell he knew they were being watched but one was weak a low level demon and the other didn't have any intention to harm them so he waited for them as he enjoyed the girls overjoyed expression.

"Oh mine brother these flowers are beautiful, it's so unfortunate that they can grow so far from our home and territory is it not?" asked the girl.

"Yeah I agree Minnie they are quite beautiful but remember we must be careful you said it yourself we are far from home." He was about to continue speaking but was interrupted by a roar a demon jumped from it cover trying to startle the children but only succeeded in making Minnie jump.

The boy jumped back and shielded his sister with his body whilst summoning a serrated and rather demonic looking scythe the had a black blade with a red outline and the handle seemed to be made up of flesh, blood red eyes, and teeth near the bladed section.

Then a cloak that looked looked to be made of skin and had eyes on the hood, grew from his cloths giving him claws that looked to be made of the same material as his scythe the hood covered his face all any one could see were two glowing eyes underneath the left eye was entirely green the other eye however, remained the same except for that it was glowing more and as that crimson eye gazed, almost bored with the demon in front of it, the demon began to feel dread and an over whelming sense of death in the air it was like the air itself was suffering in agony from being near the boy.

Needless to say the demon was afraid but tried to intimidate the children "Do you know who I am boy, I am the VIOLATOR a general of the devils army you have no chance against me!"

"HAHAH you have a pretty dumb name but I guess since we are giving introductions I will give ours, my sister's name is MiniMandy and I am Grim Jr. otherwise known as the demon reaper and we are the children of death and the personification of evil. So if you want to talk shit about status we got you beat you ugly freak!" stated Jr. the Violator roared in anger and charged at him before lunging at Jr.

Jr. turned his scythe backwards so the blade face him the got in a golfers pose and swung catching the Violator in the jaw sending him backwards and into to the wall.

Suddenly before the Violator could get back up a serrated chain warped around his neck and tightened before they retracted sawing off his head he screamed in pain as his head and body melted. Jr. stared at the new arrival with a confused look then snapped his fingers as a look of recognition crossed his face "Hey your Spawn right." said Jr.

"Yeah what of it?" was Spawns reply. "Oh then I am going to assume you missed our introduction, I am Grim Jr." he paused and gestured for Minnie to give her introduction. Minnie peeked out from behind Jr. and shyly introduced herself.

"H-h-hello it is a pleasure to meet y-you Sir. Spawn I am MiniMandy, mine brother and mine self are the children of the honorable Grim Reaper and Queen Mandy the Rulers of the Underworld."

"Oh so mind explaining what you royalty are doing so far from home?" asked Spawn raising his eyebrow.

"We came to look at flowers also thanks for the assistance but I could have taken him." Jr. stated while lifting his right hand and several pitch black tentacles formed and then red eyes and the occasional mouth or two grew on them before Jr. brought his hand down along with the new appendages merging back into his body.

"Sure whatever you say kid, although you two seem very close" Spawn stated smirking a little.

"Actually up until two days ago we were very distant." replied Jr. "Oh, so what happened? You can tell me on our walk to the border."

"Sure if you want." replied Jr.

( **Secret Reaper Art: Recollection of recent past)**

We see the Jr. in a dark blue hoodie and shaggy jeans walking through a forest with trees that reach past visibility with their height, with three others a tall skeleton in a black robe with a red interior and he was carrying a scythe across his back, the other a tall slender woman with long smooth blond hair and had red pupil less eyes wearing very few articles of clothing that were black with red accents along with a cape, and the third was a small girl who looked identical in physical appearance to the woman if she were a child except for that she possessed grey eyes and wore old fashioned and formal cloths (like the ones from old black and white movies about the 1700s-1800s yeah that jazz) and had a skull pendant resting where her throat and chest meet and the pendant itself looked like the skull of the tall skeleton.

"Hey where are we going Mom, Dad?" asked Jr. with a smile as he looked to his parents.

"Yes, where are we traveling to on this fine evening Mother?" Jr. gave his sister a small glare but nobody noticed because no one was looking at him.

"Mandy, do you suppose that we tell'em?" asked Grim as he turned to his wife.

"Yes we might as well tell them. So have you ever wondered where holidays come from?" asked Mandy in a deadpanned/bored voice.

"Well, yeah actually every once in a while." replied Jr. while raising an "eyebrow" in confusion.

"Well good you are about to learn." She then gestured to a single tree in a semi-circle of trees that had an orange pumpkin with a jagged smile carved into it with the nose sticking out of it like a handle of sorts but as they got closer it opened like a door.

Once they crossed the thresh hold they appeared on the edge of a creepy, quiet, and dark town then suddenly they all heard singing. "Boys and girls of every age wouldn't you like to see something things strange" (to lazy sorry but look up This is Halloween and the comic you won't regret it). "Boo" whispered jack creepily into Jr's. ear as he held both Minnie and Jr.

"aaaahhh" screamed Jr. but Minnie stared blankly at Jack.

Jr. at that point jumped and ran to his father quickly getting behind his father and stuck his head out and waited for something to happen. Minnie on the other politely asks to put down and then introduced herself. "Hello I am MiniMandy, my I know your name sir?" asked Minnie while curtsying

"Boy you are as polite as they said you were any way, my names Jack, Jack skelington nice to meet you Miss MiniMandy." Jr. at that point blushing from embarrassment (I don't know how but it happens in the comic a couple of times.) came out from behind his father and shyly walked up to Jack.

"Sorry for freaking out like that , I am Grim Jr., but you just call me Jr." said Jr. while scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine I was actually kind of expecting a worse reaction." Said Jack with a smile on his face. "Any way let's get going to the party!" Jack shouted inciting a cheer from the town's people, and then off they went further into town.

(around 30min. into the party)

Minnie was with Jack in a graceful dance getting complements left and right for their dance Jr. however was sitting at a table alone glaring darkly at his sister, Sally (jack's girlfriend) notice him and thought that he looked kinda sad so she walked up to him and asked "Would you like to dance Jr."

"Ah s-sure if you want." Jr. replied stuttering a little and so they danced, and after a while she said "You know you're pretty good."

"Thank you but I am better at break dancing." he replied with a smile on his face.

"Oh, care to give a demonstration then?" she said laughing lightly

"Sure "he said gaining a big grin so he started and actually started to gain a bit of attention because of how well he was dancing it shock those that watched at just how good he was doing, but like a wise man once said "all good things must come to an end."

Jr. just got done doing a spin on his head he flipped up still a little dizzy and his sister accidently bumped him while coming off of a twirl knocking him in to the apple dunk game several monster bust out laughing Jr. quickly got up and glared at his sister and for a second everyone who was actually looking into his eyes would have sworn that they saw a flash of red and in that second they saw something dark something **evil**.

Those who saw it stopped laughing and froze. Mandy for the first time that night gained a curious look in her eyes, Jr. then turned and ran out of town and into the graveyard just outside of it not noticing the little ghost dog following him.

Once he got to the grave yard he found a large tombstone and leaned against it he then finally notice the dog (its name is zero) and called it over it was hesitant at first but quickly came forward after that Jr. began to pet him then ask the dog if it wanted to play fetch the dog got excited and wagged its tail he then took one of his ribs and chucked it as far as he could.

Neither undead canine nor Jr. noticed the three shadow sliding towards them. Suddenly the shadows pulled out a bag and stuffed Jr. in to it and then put the sack in a tub then got in themselves then the tub started to walk off toward a treehouse in the distance Zero whimper after seeing no one near when he came back and ran off to find help.

Meanwhile, Minnie asked to be excused and went to take a break outside of town, so no one would see her and expose her secret. She reached the edge of a cemetery and looked in all directions to confirm that nobody was nearby, then demonic and metallically bladed wings and a tail emerged. Her eyes glowed faintly green as she began to fly gracefully through the sky, before noticing Zero running around like he'd lost something.

She landed near him startling him before he ran to her and gave her the rib bone she froze this was her brothers (I have no idea how she was able to tell it was his but she recognizes it in the comic as well) "Can you lead me to mine brother ghostly canine?" she ask worried for her brother. The dog took off as fast as it could following the scent of the young reaper.

 **(At the treehouse)**

After getting into the treehouse the shadows let Jr. out of the bag and then introduced themselves stepping into the light as they did "Hi I am shock ,I am barrel , and I am lock."

"What the hell is with the bag?!" yelled Jr. as he jumped out of said bag.

"Sorry we wanted you in our club and old habits die hard so it's kinda like a rite of passage." said Shock.

"Why would you want me in your club?" asked Jr. looking at them suspiciously.

"Well you're the son of death aren't cha? Tell us about your reaper powers." said Barrel from the couch.

"Ohm I don't have any yet." replied Jr. with a embarassed look.

"What but you'll get them eventually right?" asked lock in a shocked tone.

"Yeah I guess but hey, I got this book from my dad's study that we can look through it, I think it's a journal." said Jr. they opened the book and read from the first few page they recounted Grim's really servitude to Mandy and Billy then went on to recall Mandy releasing him from her service after finding out that she at possessed immortality (the inability to die not ageless)

Grim then went on in the journal to recount encounters with Mandy until he proposes then Mandy's pregnancy and abortion to have Jr. with the words will I have a boy or a son written above a picture of Grim pacing in the abortion clinic waiting room.

Then pages later was a picture of a baby MiniMandy, Jr. seeing this got mad and started to rant about how throughout the years MiniMandy has seemingly tried to erase him from everyone's memories even his favorite uncle who he was sure didn't even know his name anymore ever since she was 4.

Then a dark shadow creeped up behind him and said "Personally I think your being a baby about it!" then whacked Jr. over the head with a bat.


	2. Chapter 2

Grim Tales: Dark Awakening

Chapter 2: Corruption

I don't own Grim tales.

Jr. woke up with his head separated from his body. The body itself was scattered across a metal table. Jr. then realized that he was sitting on a small tray just large enough for his head.  
"Ah, it seems that the guest of honor has awakened. And here I was afraid that we were going to have to operate while you were asleep!" Jr. recognized the voice as the one that had knocked him out.  
"W-who are you?!" Jr. shouted into the dark. A few seconds passed, then four shadows stepped out into the light, three of whom Jr. recognized. "Shock, Lock, Barrel, what are you doing, get away from that guy!"  
"What are you talking about, we are his helpers." said Shock.

Jr. froze. /They tricked me, they acted like they were my friends just so they could get me here. / he realized with a jolt, then the fourth person began to introduce themselves.  
"I am the Great Oogie Boogie Man. You might not know this, kid, but me and your old man used to run a small business together in Los Vegas, ah, those were the times."

The Boogie Man paused and seemed to get mad. "But your dear old man called it quits after he married your mother, so to get at least a little revenge, I am going to cut you open and take your reaper powers!" said Oogie, as he picked up Jr.'s head and twirled while talking.

"But I don't have any!" Jr. yelled at his captor.  
"Ah, you do, they are just suppressed right now, so..." He put Jr. back down before continuing. "Let's begin!" said Boogie, picking up a small bone saw that was slightly rusty and began to rev it up.

But just before he could touch Jr., a blur came crashing through the roof in a flurry of bladed wings and tail, then a voice yelled,  
"Unhand mine brother, you vile creature!" It was Minnie… with wings and a tail. Jr.'s thoughts got darker and darker as Minnie fought off Boogie's machines and cards. After defeating them she allowed Boogie to live, even if he was cowering and begging like a wimp, so that he could go on trial for attacking them.

Minnie then helped Jr. put himself back together, and asked if he was ok the whole time. Jr. however was dead silent, not saying a word to her. Once his bones were all in place, Minnie looked up to see Jr.'s face, only to see a look of hate that was intensified by a single red iris and pupil that grew in his right socket as he spoke.

"Why did you save me? Aren't you trying to make everyone forget me? Oh, I get it, you want me alive so I'm tortured by your superiority, is that it?!" he yelled. Minnie froze.  
/Is this how mine brother sees mine self?/ she thought. She began to cry and ran to her brother, who had begun to walk away, and said, "Mine brother, I was not trying to erase you, I was trying to show off to you! I didn't mean to push you away! When you started to separate yourself from mine self it hurt me so much, so I tried to do better in all things so that you might compliment me!"

Jr. froze. /Is she telling the truth?/ himself, turning around just in time to be hugged by his crying sister. The look in her eyes was truly sad and heartbroken. Jr. felt like the biggest piece of crap to ever exist, so he hugged his sister back. She froze, like she wasn't expecting a hug in return.

"I am so sorry I made you feel that way, Minnie. I had no idea you felt that way about me." said Jr.

"It's ok dear brother, and I am sorr-argh!" screamed Minnie before a metal tentacle emerged through her chest from behind. She was lifted up and more tentacles wrapped around all of her limbs, except for her right arm. The creature then stepped out. (Look up Pumpkinator from Grim tales too lazy sorry.) the metal tentacles then ripped Minnie's limbs from her body as green blood spattered the area, and then the machine allowed her to fall to the ground.

Jr. ran to her and saw the pained look in her eyes as she looked at him, as if asking him to end her pain. She quickly reached for her right eye, before pausing and going to her left eye instead. /I love my brother, and I wish for my last moments to be as his spouse./ thought Minnie as she reached in and ripped out her left eye, more green blood spilling from the new wound as she pushed it into Jr.'s left eye socket while speaking a chant in the Nergal language.

His red eye widened in shock. With that, she slowly trailed her hand down his cheek, mouthing, "I love you." Then her hand fell to the floor.

(At the party)

Grim stood up, looked at his wife, and yelled, "Mandy, I just felt Minnie die!" Mandy's eyes widened before becoming small, and she told Grim to take her to Minnie. Jack got up, summoned some bone horses, and said,  
"I am coming with, I think I know who it was that killed her." They rode off with Jack in the lead, heading towards the tree house at high speeds.

(Back at the tree house)

Minnie sat up out of her body, in nothing but a loose fitting white dress, and she had a light blue glow surrounding her.

"Minnie, you're alive!" shouted Jr., his eyes widening.  
"My dearest brother, my heart and soul belong to thynself." said Minnie, as she lovingly caressed his face before leaning in and kissing him. Then a bright light appeared, and an angel wearing blue and gold armor broke thru the ceiling before he landed in front of them.

He turned toward Minnie, and held out his hand out to her.  
"Minnie, I am here to guide you to heaven." he said in a warm tone. "It's rare for a creature born in Hell to have such a pure soul."  
"But I don't wish to go, I wish to stay with my mate!" yelled Minnie.

"There's no way in Hell that I am going to let you take her from me!" shouted Jr. as metallic claws and dark blue flesh/leather clothing seemed to grow over him starting around his new eye, like a liquid it washed over him. It had glowing red eyes along the hood and a spike or two on the top and on the elbows.

"I have permission from God himself to come and retrieve her soul." said the angel in an annoyed voice as he moved closer to them. Jr. began to glow red and black, and a scythe formed in his hands. (See chapter 1 for description.) The Pumpkinator apparently didn't like being ignored, as it threw its arm towards Minnie and Jr., who then turned and swung his scythe at the appendage, put his arm around Minnie, and jumped, putting Minnie and himself between the angel and the Pumpkinator.

The Pumpkinator's arm fell to the ground with a crash. The Pumpkinator made a loud screech and fell backwards to the ground with another crash. Minnie backed away from the noise, startled. The angel quickly attempted to grab her arm, only for Jr. to turn around and slash him across the chest.

"I told you, you aren't taking her from me." growled Jr.  
Suddenly, three more lights and three more angels appeared. Two grabbed Minnie; the third had a sword, and quickly rammed it into Jr.'s back before he had a chance to turn around. Glowing green blood splattered across the ground.  
"Brother!" Minnie screamed, as she attempted to run to him.  
"Hahah I told you that she is coming with us, filth!" said one of the angels, kicking Jr. in the face and knocking him to the ground.  
"Minnie..." He groaned out in pain, while trying to crawl to her.  
"Leave that trash, we already have what we came for. Let's go." stated the angel as he ripped his blade out of Jr. (There are two reasons that Jr. doesn't heal that fast 1. The Nergal powers just got integrated into his body 2. It advances the plot.) The other angels agreed, and quickly teleported away with Minnie.

"Nooo!" yelled Jr., as he attempted to get up and run towards them... but they were gone. Jr.'s wound was slowly closing, but he was still bleeding out. As for Minnie's body, without her soul, its Nergal part no longer had a master. It found the strongest creature in the area, Jr., formed tentacles, and wrapped them around him. To Jr. it felt like someone had snuck up and started chocking him, so he fought and fought but in the end he began to blackout.

He awoke to endless space in front of a large set of TVs.  
Suddenly Jr. felt the presence of another person near him.  
"Hello, who's there, where am I?" Jr. yelled, both eyes glowing in their respective colors. A figure walked out of the shadows.  
"Hello Jr. I am Nergal." said the figure.

"Uncle?" said Jr., confused..  
"Oh no, I am Nergal Senior, Nergal Jr. is my son." said Nergal Senior with a small chuckle. "And don't worry, time goes slower here than in real life, but on to the point: Minnie gave you her left eye, do you know what that means?" asked Nergal Senior.  
"No, what's special about it?" questioned Jr. Nergal Senior burst out laughing and said, "Hahahahaha, My boy, for a nergaling to offer it's left eye is the equivalent of marriage, while the right gives power."

"W-what, but why would she give me her left eye, we are siblings for crying out loud!" cried out Jr. in confusion, as he put his hand over his new optical organ.  
"We do not get to choose who we love." said N Senior. (He will be referred to that for the rest of the fanfic.)  
"But I was so cruel to her for so long." said Jr. as a sad look crossed his eyes.  
"It doesn't matter, my granddaughter loves you enough to give you her left eye, so because she is my granddaughter, I will also let you see her memories once you leave this place. So go, save your mate and make up for your mistakes, Jr. Bye-bye." said N Senior with a wave.

Jr. looked up in surprise, as his world faded to white yet again. Jr. shot up from his curled up position and looked down at his chest which had healed, luckily, just before getting slammed with ALL of Minnie's life and memories. The feeling of years of heartbreak and rejection, the feelings of longing, of lust, and sadness all washed over him.  
Jr. went in to a kind of comatose state while his mind tried to fix, or at least get itself in working order.

Minnie's Nergal realized Jr.'s potential and power, but his body was weak, so as a symbiotic parasite, it shot out a tentacle at the Pumpkinator. The machine, surprised, didn't know what it was and was not fast enough to remove the Nergal flesh that began to replace its metal, before the Nergal flesh dragged Jr. into the now nergalized robot.

Boogie and his goons were just starting to come out of hiding after the angels left, just in time to see Jr.'s transformation. The new Pumpkinator spotted them and spoke in a multi-layered voice, both male and female in tone and pitch.  
"You caused pain to master, you must be punished!" Several tentacles with bladed and hooked ends shot forward and pierced them before retracting, ripping out and carrying their souls with them. The souls were absorbed, screaming all the way, and afterwards the creature felt more powerful, and felt the urge to consume more souls to become even more powerful.

Not only that, but what luck! It sensed a whole town's worth of souls, and some more powerful than others. "To celebrate, let's make the little reaper boy even stronger, Master would enjoy it!" the Demon Reaper said to itself in an excited voice.

(With Grim, Mandy, and Jack)

"Minnie's soul. I can't sense it." stated Grim.  
"Are you saying that someone kidnapped my dead daughter." said Mandy in a dark tone.  
"It appears so." stated Jack, pointing at four lights flying away from the still very far off tree house.

Suddenly, all of them felt a huge level of power and bloodlust coming from that direction.  
"Grim, call our army. Whatever that is, it seems like it's heading this way." She pointed to the tree as it was torn apart from within, as a seemingly metal creature made its way out.

"Let's head back and prepare our defenses." said Mandy. Grim, however, didn't move. Mandy turned around and looked him in the face, only to see panicked and wide eye sockets.  
"Jr. is in dere." he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Grim tales: Dark awakening

The beast awakens/save your mate

I don't own Grim tales

Please review

Mandy stared at Grim before slapping him causing his head to turn backwards "This is not a time for jokes Grim!" she yelled at grim while he turned his head the right way before staring right back to the creature as it began to walk slowly to town "I am not messing around Mandy I CAN feel him somewhere inside of that thing!" said Grim in a low tone.

Mandy turned her horse around "Come on we can plan on how to get him out after our back-up arrives." Grim opened his mouth as if to talk but shut his mouth and turned his horse around and rushing to catch up with Jack and his wife.

 **With the Demon Reaper**

"The tasty souls are getting away, hahaha lets fix that after all master must be strong and happy when he awakens!" after saying that the creature hunched over two bulges formed under the metal before they broke apart with a big creeaak then two bulges of nergal flesh pushed out while ripping some of the metal off of the Pumkinator then they detached and began to change and gain the form of a panther like creatures with deep crimson orbs on it body at joints and creases and where the eyes would have been on a panther and each had a slit pupil like shape within them.

The two new creatures got up and walked in front on the Demon Reaper a silent ask for orders this brought a chuckle "Hahaha my little pets go and play, I will arrive shortly." the creatures gave a mix of a growl and a purr before running towards the town.

 **Back with Grim and Mandy**

They had been attempting to evacuate the town for a few minutes when the screams started Mandy was closest and heard them first and became confused "There is no way that thing has made it here already." She said to herself as she pulled out her pistols "I swear if it's those witches again **I** will kill them myself!" only to turn the corner and see a panther-like creature who was currently using thin and bladed tentacles to pierce and rip the souls out of a vampire, a werewolf, and a clown and it seemed to be made of blue flesh of some kind and was using orange metal as a form of armor.

Not only that but as soon as she turned the corner the creature stared at her and began to send some tentacles in her direction in response she jumped back only to be slashed across her back and she was sent face first in to the side of a building that she was next to dropping one of her guns.

She sat up and touched her back bringing her hand up to her face to see blood, she then looked up with a glare her red eyes narrowing looking to see two of the panther-like creatures one of which had faint splatters of red on a few of its claws Mandy focused her glare at that one while still keeping the other in her line of sight, she snatched up her gun and leapt up before quickly taking aim and began to shoot at them.

Both creatures jumped away with speed that was hard for her to keep track of but she wasn't queen for her looks so she managed to get a few shots before they dashed away.

"What in the HELL was that?" she asked herself quietly before running to Grim to inform him of these things only to hear more screams farther down she paused before continuing to Grim's position "Serves them right for taking so long." She said to herself.

After arriving at Grim's location "How long till reinforcements arrive?" asked Mandy "Anywhere from 30 min. to an hour and 20 min." replied Grim "Where did you go any why?" asked Jack "I went down to investigate some screams I heard I thought that It was the witches again but it was something I am not sure what it was I think that it came from that thing coming from Boogie's the creatures wore jagged pieces of orange meatal like it was armor." Mandy grimaced as she continued "I managed to get a few shots in but if they hurt them it didn't show and one of the little fuckers got me across the back." She stated gaining a scowl at mentioning her wound.

 **(Unknown area)**

A blue man with no legs just a kind of see through tail is floating in front of a portal, he began to looking through it that is showing the current events in Halloween town "It's almost time to put the plan in to action." He said in a whisper while looking away on a shelf about 15ft between it and him. "Please let this be the one." He begged.

 **(With the Demon Reaper)**

"aaaah, most of the souls are gooone but there are still quite a few left and the strong ones are still here …I wonder how they will taste?" It asked itself before it went after the closet souls crashing through buildings and after it was a block or two away it stopped it had spotted its prey and they hand spotted it freezing in the middle of the road in total they had been running from the cats (I can't keep calling them things or creatures) but this thing from appearance alone almost made them consider running back toward the cats.

Then to their complete horror an enormous amount of faintly red glowing bladed tentacles grew from its back and then they flew towards them, there was barley any time to even take in a breath let alone scream their souls were ripped out of them like everything else alive that crossed its path and while it laughed the entire time.

After absorbing the souls it spotted its little creations running around also absorbing souls this caused it to chuckle "hahaha my friends have been having a lot of fun I guess." after saying that it began walking toward more souls in town going through buildings easily.

(Back with Mandy, and Grim)

They had managed to get the last few survivors out of the town and their army would be there in in a minute or to but now that there were no souls that meant that the creatures, big one included were heading towards them they could tell because they had been able to see the big one for around 30 minutes as it destroyed parts of the town and consumed it inhabitants the blue flesh growing and gaining more muscle and its claws and tentacles glowed brighter after each feeding and they could only assume the same about the cats that Mandy had spotted earlier.

"Are you ready to fight you two?" asked Mandy (in her patented bored/deadpanned voice.) "Yea I am ready." said Jack grabbing a sword that was left by a ghost pirate "Who about you Grim?" Jake asked "I am ready to fight but I am still trying to figure out how my son is inside of that thing." replied Grim while looking up from his scythe at the giant monstrosity heading their way.

"Maybe it's holding him hostage or trying to brain wash him or from what we have seen it's using him to devour souls." said Jack "Wait is it possible that Minnie gave Jr. one of her eyes is Nergal Jr.'s daughter after." says Grim begrudgingly, Mandy paused and looked at him "That is very possible and if that is true she most likely gave him her left eye."

"Why her left eye what's that mean?" asked Jack "Well Jack when a Nergal/Nergal hybrid give its left eye it's like a marriage proposal and she probably gave him her left eyes is because she has been in love with him for many years now." replied Mandy Jack's eyes widened "You knew your daughter has feelings for your son and didn't do anything to fix it that is incest you know." stated Jack

"Well Jack this is hell there are worse things." said Mandy uncaringly "And if my daughter wants him she can have him if he feels the same." Jack paused /Well she is right this IS hell after all and I personally have seen worse, I guess I was just a little shocked/ Jack thought to himself before speaking again "Why hasn't your reinforcements arrived yet?"

"Yeah I hav been wonderen where they are as well." said Grim rising a non-existent eyebrow before glancing at the creature which was still quite a ways off Mandy looked towards the direction that her army was supposed to approach from and began to walk in that direction the two skeletons looked at each other before looking back at the creature before running after her "Wait up!" they yelled in sync, after catching up they made a pace with her and after around let's say 3 minute of jogging later they came across a battlefield.

Mandy's eyes narrowed the cats had been busy killing her army there were bodies in pieces some missing entire halves or just limbs or slashes all across their bodies.

They began to run and soon came across the main fight area, the cat had changed became more muscular, its claws longer, sharper and had a mass of bladed tentacles on its back not only that but it had grown in size almost double its past size noted Mandy aloud making Grim's and Jack's eye sockets widen in shock.

Mandy spotted her general "PAIN get over here!" Mandy yelled, Pain had just dodged a swipe from the cat and turned to look for his mistress and master and when he saw her he jumped to her and yelled "I am sorry that we are late my lady but these creatures have been impeding our progress!" "I can see that Pain now I can see one but where's the other one?"

"We managed to kill one, but as soon as it died it broke down in to a withering mass of tentacles and began to kill again by piercing or ripping them apart until the other cat got close enough to touch it then they fused and it became that thing there."

He was about to continue when a loud crash caught all of their attentions even the cat stopped moving and stared at the giant only a football fields length away and it stared right back as bladed tentacles rose up from behind it and poised at them "kitty it's time to come home." as it said this a large amount of tentacles shot out in the cat's general area all the cats eyes widened most of the soldiers got out of the way but those who didn't got their soul eaten and the cat was pierced all over and merged with the tentacles after that the Demon Reaper hunched over and the blues flesh bulged with muscle.

The pumkinator then stood up a bit taller than before and let out an enormous roar, the roar itself blew the soldiers closest to it away from the wind alone.

As soon as it was about to begin its next attack a line of glowing green rings hit it knocking back and into the buildings behind it everyone then turns to a figure wearing black and white with a black capital D on his chest floating in the air (you know him, you hate him he is one of the biggest pricks in the comic besides him the red skinned devil thingy) It was Dan Phantom and next to him was Clockwork the blue skinned ghost in the form of an old man.

Clockwork then flies to Grim "Long time no see my friend." he stated and in reply Grim asked a question, two to be specific "Why are you here and how is Dan alive? He should have died when Danny Phantom did."

"Heheh that's how you greet an old friend well I am here to help you get Jr. back and well Dan is alive because I am keeping him alive with my will alone and I made a deal if he helps fight this thing and survives than I will let him roam as he pleases." said Clockwork grimacing as he said the last part.

The Pumkinator had gotten up already and had spotted Dan and sent glowing tentacles intent on stabbing and ripping him apart only for Dan spilt in to 10 and to use the ghostly wail again knocking it back and tearing some of the metal off of its head/chest area exposing a horrific face that began to tear its way on top of the chest to sit where a head should be.

But despite this the creature was out cold Clockwork turned towards Grim "We better go now if you want your son back now's our best chance." "Ok let's go." replied Grim before they both took off towards its chest mouth and once they reached it they jumped in.

Mandy watched hearing the conversation before she looked up at Dan.

 **(Inside the Demon Reaper)**

Grim and Clockwork just walked in the endless void that Grim could only assume to be its stomach, they were walking for quite a while before something began to grow from the floor catching them off guard Grim readied his scythe but the mass took the form of N Senior surprising Grim and Clockwork "Hello Grim, Clockwork don't worry I am here to help you save Jr. I still don't approve of your ways of having kids Grim" (Look up Grim and N Senior's conversation it gets intense and I really liked it and am trying to avoid copyright.) they finally came across Jr. except he looked human his eyes still closed and limp, Minnie's corpse wrapped around his body it looked at them and said "Stay away the Reaper boy is ours!"

Grim ran forward and cut tentacles that Minnie's corpses was using to hold on to him and as it was about to retaliate N Senior spoke in Nergal controlling the corpse and freezing it in place Clockwork picked up Jr. and created a portal and flew through it and Grim ran through a few seconds after the portal closed immediately after. The corpse now unfrozen spoke to N Senior "You will pay for doing that Grandfather." Rising up behind him as it spoke.

 **(Outside of the Demon Reaper)**

Grim leaped out of the portal then it closed behind him and he looked around for Jr. and Clockwork but he didn't see ether "Where the hell are they!" yelled Grim "What are you talking about you were the only one to come through?" said Pain and as he said this the creature began to wake up it growled as it sat up looking for the face of the one who knocked it out and in turn the one responsible for its loss of Reaper boy.

It found Dan smirking at it and then he took a deep breath and before he could attack a stream of crimson rings slammed in to him knocking him to the ground Dan sat there a second then sat up and yelled "How, how are you able to do that!" and to his surprise it answered "I absorbed some of your energy and broke it down until I could recreate it and use it with my own energy." The pumkinator began to grow bladed tentacles and the chest mouth stretched into an enormous grin.

(In a snow covered land between purgatory and heaven)

A green oval portal opened and Jr. and Clockwork came through, Clockwork stared down at the child in his arms and moved one of his hands to Jr.'s head and used his time acceleration ability to help fix Jr.'s brain although to say he healed him would be a bit of a stretch you could compare it to speeding up his mental age allowing his mind to adapt to the memories better.

Clockwork then proceeded to drop him in the snow waking his up with a start "What the Fuck!" yelled Jr. his eyes narrowing when he spotted Clockwork "And who in the hell might you be?"

Clockwork raised his eye brow "It seems that increasing your mental age has given you a foul mouth my young Reaper friend." Jr.'s eyes widened where is Minnie and where am I?"

"Well to answer your question Minnie is nearby and you are in between heaven and purgatory." replied Clockwork "Which direction is she in?" he asked this also earned him a chuckle "Ha-ha you are also more driven, any way she is that way so just keep walking in that direction make sure you save and make up for past mistakes with your mate little Reaper boy." said Clockwork while pointing directly in front of him.

Jr. turned and took off in that direction Clockwork grinned "I wonder when they will sleep with each other?" gaining a perverted smile as he spoke, going back to Jr. he was already a quarter mile away.

(Three hours later)

Jr. finally decided to rest/walk when he saw two people a giant spider with a red scarf and a girl who's hands were gone the stubs wrapped in bandages and as Jr. approached the spider smiled and asked how he was when Jr. said he was fine but he was looking for a girl the spider's eyes widened but the girl who remained silent just stared at him and tilted her head.

Then the spider spoke "We actually saved a girl from some renegade angles." Jr.'s eyes widened "Is she a blonde with beautiful grey eyes?" asked Jr. "yeah she is why?" replied the spider "She's the one I am looking for, please take me to her please!" said Jr. desperately.

"Sure kid she's resting at my house, I am Jeff by the way, son of Billy." said Jeff gesturing to himself at the end and they started walking to Jeff's home "And this is Mimi." he said as he gestured to the girl on his back.

Jr. smiled and gently grasped one of her stubs bowed his head and kissed it I can't thank you two enough for doing this for me missing the slight blush that crossed her face and Jeff froze his eye brows raising in shock "most of the time she doesn't let people touch her, I am kind of surprised she didn't attack you or something." said Jeff as he began walking again "Oh well I am sorry if I scared you Mimi but just so you guys know you will be welcomed at my home and I will consider you guys my friends if you wish."

"Sure that would be great also …we never got your name." said Jeff "Oh I am Grim Jr. my dad is Grim and my mom is queen Mandy." replied Jr. tilting his head to the left with a small smile on his face.

"Wait." Jr. stopped "You said that you were Billy's son as in the boy that my father was partially in servitude too?" asked Jr. "Yeah." replied Jeff "I guess that makes us family huh." "Yes I guess it does." Said Jr. his smile getting bigger

And CUT

Please review and feel free to correct me on any misspellings

Have a nice day and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Grim tales: Dark awakening chapter 4

I don't own grim tales please review please PM me if you think you might want to beta read this fanfic or any of my other fanfics

Meeting a devil and going home with a new relationship

Recap

Jr. smiled and gently grasped one of her stubs bowed his head and kissed it I can't thank you two enough for doing this for me missing the slight blush that crossed her face and Jeff froze his eye brows raising in shock "most of the time she doesn't let people touch her, I am kind of surprised she didn't attack you or something." said Jeff as he began walking again "Oh well I am sorry if I scared you Mimi but just so you guys know you will be welcomed at my home and I will consider you guys my friends if you wish."

"Sure that would be great also …we never got your name." said Jeff "Oh I am Grim Jr. my dad is Grim and my mom is queen Mandy." replied Jr. tilting his head to the left with a small smile on his face.

"Wait." Jr. stopped "You said that you were Billy's son as in the boy that my father was partially in servitude too?" asked Jr. "Yeah." replied Jeff "I guess that makes us family huh." "Yes I guess it does." said Jr. his smile getting bigger.

Currently

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the home of Jeff and Mimi and as so as the door was open Jr. began looking for Minnie and spotted her on a couch.

"Minnie!" Jr. then ran over to her and hugged her before he heard a weak voice "Hey filth you fell right into their trap." looking up Jr. was met with the masked face of the angle who had tried to take his sister except this time he was beaten bloody and pinned to the wall.

"Why are you still alive?" asked Jr. as he narrowed his eyes at the bloody angle and then he heard laughter and as he looked up the house began to melt into the ground showing a fiery landscape "What the hell?" questioned Jr. letting Minnie down softly and standing up.

"Who the hell is there?!" yelled Jr. standing in front of Minnie protectively the voice then spoke "Mimi, Jeff come here." and with that Mimi hopped over and transformed into her demon form and Jeff walked unimpressible over to a red skinned man who Mimi looked like while apologizing to Jr.

"I am sorry Jr. but he offered my something I always wanted…my father's love." said Jeff quietly not meeting Jr.'s eyes.

Jr. lowered his head "I understand…and Jeff I won't hold this against you." replied Jr. as his eye began to glow a faint red but the man interrupted him "Hold on I want to make a deal with you little reaper."

Jr. gained a confused look and asked "What are you talking about?" the man chuckles "I am assuming that you don't know me I am Him ruler of the realm of tainted souls and my deal for you is that you join me and I give you your sister back."

Jr.'s eye brow rose in question "what do you mean she right here?" replied Jr. but froze as him looked at his daughter and her eyes began to glow before Minnie got up and walked over to him her eyes also glowing red.

"Minnie what are you doing?!" yelled Jr. before he froze as he had grabbed her arm and turned her slightly and saw her empty red eyes.

Turning to Him Jr. growled at Him darkly "What did you do to her?!" Him once again laughed "Oh not much but we will be doing something very interesting very soon little reaper." replied Him.

"What do you mean?" asked Jr. before Him looked over at Mimi "Why don't we show him Mimi." and with that Mimi's eyes flashed and Minnie gained some sense of self back.

Minnie then clung to Jr. arm shocking him slightly "Oh brother dearest how I wish to express the way I feel to you." said Minnie dreamily as she held him tightly.

Jr.'s eyes narrowed again "What did you do to her?" asked Jr. Him just chuckled and replied "Even the purest of souls has seven chinks in their armor envy, greed, wrath, sloth, gluttony, pride, and your sister's own lust."

Jr.'s eye widened as he looked at his mate and sister as rubbed against him slightly "Mimi is increasing little MiniMandy's chinks and since you have seen her lust let show her wrath." said him as a twisted smile broke his face.

Mimi's eyes flashed again and unseen to Jr. Minnie's eyes gained a rage which suited her mother "What?" questioned Jr. before Minnie shoved him away "Why?" she asked quietly.

"Why what, Minnie what is it?" asked Jr. before Minnie screamed at him cutting off anything Jr. might have said as well as pulling a scythe out of nowhere.

"Why don't you love me?!" yelled Minnie as she swung the scythe at him which he barely dodged "I am amazed at how much she has built up over the years and that she hadn't exploded years ago." said Him as he watched Minnie scream at Jr. and his feeble attempts to wake her.

"Minnie I do love you don't you see this eye that you gave me to show your love for me." said Jr. Minnie didn't seem to hear him as she continued to swing at him and yell at him "Is it another woman if so tell me and I will get rid of her so that you may receive my love!" "MiniMandy do no-!" but was cut off as Mimi slammed a coffee pot in to his head.

Suddenly Jr. heard a voice in his head "Give the girl what she wants." it said dodging another strike from the scythe Jr. replied "N senior what are you doing here at a time like this?"

"I sensed one of my family members under a spell unfortunately since she is dead I can't interfere with her mind so I am helping you." said N senior.

"Well help me the- whoa." replied Jr. before he was cut off from a swing from the scythe "Well as I said give her what she wants." responded N senior.

Jr. gained a smile as an idea came forward "Minnie!" this time she paused confused before Jr. dashed forwards and captured Minnie in his arms before kissing her deeply making her freeze before she began to kiss back and dropped her scythe.

Him paused "Huh I thought he would have been at least slightly disturbed by the notion of kissing his sister." Minnie then snapped out of her kissing induced trance and broke the kiss "Mine brother what have you done, you have stolen one of my innocents!" yelled Minnie and then she smacked him.

"Ow what the hell Minnie why did you hit me!?" replied Jr. Minnie blushed darkly as she responded "You stole one of my firsts kiss!" Jr. gained a slightly offered look "Would you have preferred it be someone else?!" yelled Jr. Minnie's blush increased "W-well n-no but I wish it was under more romantic circumstance."

Him saw it to interrupt at this point "Well little boy death do you accept my offer?" Jr. walked in front of Minnie and smiled "Nope now that I have my sister I am just going to talk my leave."

Him laughed "I don't think you get it because that wasn't an option!" and with that Him reached out intent on killing the two.

But Jr. kicked the scythe at Him making the devil dodge to the right only for Jr. to try and kick Him but it was caught in Him's claw.

"You are a little young to try and hit me little reaper!" yelled Him as he began to squeeze on Jr.'s leg earning a grunt of pain, Jeff's eyes shot open in shock.

Minnie ran over to the scythe that Jr. had thrown at Him earlier and began to charge at Him and swung but it like Jr.'s leg was caught and unlike Jr.'s leg He crushed it in his claw.

Him then reached for Minnie only for a large web to wrap around his hand turning and snarling he asked "Jeff what the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"You promised not to hurt them." answered Jeff Him snarled and dropped Jr. and tried to hit Jeff only for Mimi to hit Him across the face with a frying pan.

Him's face became blank and he spoke "Mimi if you had betrayed me for anything else I would have been proud…but to betray me because of Jeff I am disappointed." Him then smacked Mimi away from Jeff and then clapped his claws onto Jeff's leg before throwing him near Jr. who was being helped up by Minnie.

"Jeff are you ok?" asked Jr. as he stood straight and looked at Him and Mimi at a particularly loud smack and ran to the left and caught Mimi as she fell by from the hit.

Jr. set Mimi down and was about to ask if she was ok before the all jumped as Him landed where they once were making cracks in the ground.

Mimi, Jeff, and Minnie had all landed close together while Jr. was a few feet away from them unfortunately Him took that small opening that the jump had made and lunged at them.

Jr.'s eyes shrunk in shock and Jr. could feel his heart beat slow and out of instinct Jr. swung his hands together and half way through the swing Jr. felt a tug on his soul and the eye that Minnie had given him and a scythe grew from his hand (See chapter on for description) and it then cut thru Him's wrist severing his claw/hand making Him jump away and curse in pain.

"You little bastard!" yelled Him as he lightly touched his new stump Jeff seeing his chance opened a portal and ushered the kids thru it.

"All of you hurry, Jr. come on." yelled Jeff as he made circular motions towards the portal.

Jr. turned and joined them as they ran and the portal closed before Him could make a dash for it and after they had left, Him growled and glared at the spot that they had left at before he turned to the angle who began to sweat in fear as Him's rage was now focused on him alone.

(With Grim and Mandy)

Mandy dodged a group of bladed tentacles and shot a few putting them out of commission while they healed "Grim how much longer do you think we could last with the remainder of the army and that ghost." asked Mandy plainly.

Grim threw off another group of tentacles before responding "I would say maybe another half hour or less."

As that was said a clash of ghostly wails occurred making a shock wave that blasted everyone near it away but suddenly Dan split and fazed thru the ground to get behind the Demon Reaper.

Unfortunately for the clone once it got into the air one of the eyes zoned in on him and a group of tentacles killed and absorbed it as it tried to charge up a wail and as the abilities and energies were absorbed and the creature within grinned darkly as a plan grew in its mind.

Mandy and Grim as well as the rest of the opposing force stopped as the creature paused and laughed a deep mocking laugh and then it began to split just as Dan had done and then there were two Demon Reapers.

Dan surprisingly said something somewhat intelligent for the first time in his life "We are so Fucked!" and with that the two Demon Reapers charged up a wail and let it fly restarting the battle.

(With Minnie, Jr., Mimi, and Jeff)

Jr. looked around at the playground area in the white world "So what is this place?" asked Jr. Jeff looked at him and replied "Jr. this is limbo."

Jr.'s eyes widened "So that means." Jr. then looked around and saw a limbo bar "It is here!" yelled Jr. "What is it my dearest mate?" asked Minnie.

"Minnie this is where Mom made dad her servant!" yelled Jr. excitedly (even if you had the mind of a late teen wouldn't you be excited to see were your parents past together began?) as he tried to limbo only to fall to the floor with a laugh.

Mimi watched the two mates/siblings as they laughed and played and looked away and suddenly a voice broke her thought process "Hey come on let's play alittle." said Jr. as he offered her his hand as she stared confused while sitting on the swing.

Jr. smiled and laughed a little "I said that I consider you two my friends and I meant it." and as Mimi took his hand he stopped and put his other hand to his chin actually you guys should probably come live with us because you can't go back can you…oh well I will make sure you guys are welcome there." Jeff smiled at his thoughtfulness.

Minnie getting jealous of Mimi for holding Jr.'s hand that long came over blushing and grabbed his other hand and when he turned to look at him she stared deep into his mismatched eyes.

Mimi being a trickster who love chaos pulled Jr. closer to her and partially buried his arm into her developing chest earning an angry and jealous look from Minnie but before anyone could do anything else a blue clock portal opened and a blue skinned middle aged man came thru.

"Jr. I see you have saved your mate and made a few friends but unfortunately they must be left here for now." said Clockwork with detachment.

"No I won't leave them to Him and I don't abandon my friends!" yelled Jr. and he looked down to see the floor below him glowing but thinking quickly he pulled both girls with him as he jumped to Jeff unfortunately for Clockwork and his plan he had made the portal lock onto Jr. and Minnie's signature which meant that it would follow them and wouldn't close until they had fallen thru.

The portal was open and Jeff fell in as the circle moved closer and Jr., Minnie, and Mimi soon followed as they where they should have landed was now a portal floor so they just fell right thru and came out the before landing on their butts.

Clockwork just looked at the where the portal he made had closed "Well this throws a wrench into my plans." said Clockwork.

(With the new group of friends)

"Oh god MY ASS." complained Jr. as he rubbed his rear end "Trust me my mate I feel the same." replied Minnie as she was on her knees and also rubbing her butt.

Mimi and Jeff were also rubbing their rears when a loud crash got their attention and then a loud voice spoke **"Ahhhh little reaper boy we missed you!"**

And with that a bundle of tentacles shot out and grabbed Jr. and a few tried to get the others but they beat them away with claws, webs, and in Minnie's case hand to hand combat "Holy shit put me down!" yelled Jr.

The Demon reaper was hit by a beam of green energy which knocked Jr. out of its grasp and it landed on its back with a large crash and Jr. fell and landed on his chest with a slight crunch.

Jr. let out a small moan of pain as his ribs were must likely broken and he let out a small pained breath until he began to get up and then there was another crash but this time a person came crashing down next to him.

This greenish-grey skinned man with white flaming hair was bleeding in quite a few areas but before Jr. could ask who he was or what he was doing here he got up and yelled at Jr. and Minnie's body "Is that the best you got you weak little shit!?"

A tentacle out of the many that was hanging off the creature had tunneled underground and had reemerged behind the man Jr. saw it and tried to warn the man, key word tried.

The man turned only for the bladed tentacle to rip thru the man's ribs and out the other side then it came out ripping the man's soul out with it but after the tentacle absorbed the soul a wave of power flared before it formed several more tentacles and then ripped the remains of the man apart and spoke **"He wanted to hurt us, and stop us from becoming one with Master again."**

Luckily for Jr. his mate and friends were almost to him and as the Demon Reaper reached for him Jeff shot a web and pulled him away.

" **Hmm who are you?...Master seems to like you so I will just keep you and we will see how long it takes for him to grow tired of you."** said the creature as it formed a massive wave a non-bladed tentacles which trapped and brought the group to its mouth.

"Guys, what are our odds of surviving?" asked Jr. Minnie answered first "I would say it's about a 50/50." Jr. sighed "Whelp let's hope for the best." responded Jr. as the Demon Reaper put them in its mouth.

(With Mandy and Grim)

Mandy narrowed her eyes as she grabbed a spy glass and looked thru it only to see her what her husband described her son's soul looked like see it get dropped as Dan Phantom blasted the creature.

A crash followed the creatures decent and then one of the duplicates slammed Dan to the ground and not long after a rush of power from the creature.

Mandy turned to Grim "It appears that the little ghost has died." Grim smiled with his back turned before responding "Well I can't say I liked the guy but he was helping us." Grim was cut off as Pain pointed towards the original creature "My lord, Mistress look!"

As they looked over they saw the creature pick up a small group with its tentacles and put them in its mouth before swallowing whole after a minute the creature paused and roared in pain as it hunched over and began stumbling around and all the duplicates mimicked its original before being drawn to it and drawn into it.

Mandy raised her eyebrow in confusion "What is going on!?" asked/yelled a newly arrived N Jr. when he saw the Demon Reaper.

Mandy replied "Minnie was killed we don't know how but she ended up giving Jr. one of her eyes I personally believe it to be the left but either way it created that creature." as she pointed at the creature.

(Note this detail is my own add in just to help progress the story)

N Jr.'s eyes narrowed. "depending on the eye, it could affect him worse with the memory transfer as the left eye bonds the soul bodies and minds of the mates bringing them closer than would be possible otherwise and if that connection was cut note long after its formation it will cause great mental and physical pain to the surviving mate and a drive to kill the one who killed their mate."

Grim was shocked "And you didn't think to tell Minnie that?!" N Jr. scowled and responded "I didn't think she would try to take a mate so soon or that she would…pass so soon." but their conversation was interrupted by a crash as the Demon Reaper crashed into the ground near them.

(Within the Demon Reaper)

Jr. got up groggily and saw the others stuck to the wall and to balance himself he put his hand on the ground and noticed that his hand was skeletal again "Oh well it was nice while it lasted." and with that he tried to gain his balance before moving as fast as he could towards his mate and friends.

"Hey you guys okay?" asked Jr. "Mine dearest mate I am fine but I cannot say for the spider or the devil girl." replied Minnie as she spoke both Jeff and Mimi looked up at him groggily but nodded.

Jr. began pulling at their binds when a twisted version of Minnie's voice spoke behind him **"Master what are you doing return to your seat so we may destroy and consume more."** then it tried to grasp him and push him into a chair of sorts that was forming behind them.

Jr. smacked away the creature's hands and yelled at it "What do you think you are doing, you are hurting innocent people and imprisoning my friends, there is no way in hell that I would help you!"

As he yelled at the Nergal it flinched back as if struck and then began to snarl **"If you will not obey then I will make you!"** and with that it lunged at him.

Jr. tried to focus on the feeling he got when his scythe formed the first time, and as he focused something grow in his hand he looked down to see his scythe forming and then he looked over at the Nergal and smirked before dashing forward pulling the scythe back for a strike.

After a few minutes of battle Jr. had struck his scythe into a Negalized part of the creature before he decided to try something since his scythe had appeared and he was able to reap souls so he began to concentrate and his scythe glowed with an empty darkness and the creature screamed in agony as it's life was taken from it.

When the creature died it dropped lifelessly off Jr.'s blade and then the flesh that surrounded them rushed to Jr. and began to wrap around his form even the Nergal flesh which had let go of them and joined the other masses of flesh and changed Jr. into his Nergal form.

(Outside of the Demon Reaper corpse)

Mandy, Grim, Jake, and N Jr., and the army watched as the Nergal creature imploded into the center and after a few second a small group was reveled from within the beast a red skinned devil girl, Jeff, Minnie's soul, and what might have been Jr.

Mandy stepped forward and asked "Jr. if that's you, you are grounded and are getting a raise in your allowance." Jr. pulled back his hood exposing his face which had a sweat drop coming off of it. "Hey Mom I have a favor to ask." said Jr. as he looked back at his group.

And cut

Please review or pm for a beta reader but thanks for reading and please check my profile for my other fanfics


	5. Chapter 5

Grim tales: Dark Awakening chapter 5

I don't own grim tales

Recap

Mandy, Grim, Jake, and N Jr., and the army watched as the Nergal creature imploded into the center and after a few second a small group was reveled from within the beast a red skinned devil girl, Jeff, Minnie's soul, and what might have been Jr.

Mandy stepped forward and asked "Jr. if that's you, you are grounded and are getting a raise in your allowance." Jr. pulled back his hood exposing his face which had a sweat drop coming off of it. "Hey Mom I have a favor to ask." said Jr. as he looked back at his group.

Currently (Back with Spawn)

Jr. sighed as he turned to Spawn "After that my mom made me write a dammed detailed report over what happened." said Jr. tiredly remembering the many hours he had to spend writing until his mother was satisfied.

Spawn chuckled as Minnie grabbed onto Jr.'s arm and pouted "Consider thinself lucky, mother made me retell the details of when our red skinned guest had taken control of mine body." said Minnie with a blush.

Jr. just stared plainly at her "Mother made me write a fully detailed report that included Minnie." replied Jr. his own blush appeared as he recalled their kiss...and then Minnie's attempt on his life.

Silence reigned for a few minutes as both children remembered the recent past, unsure of whither to frown or smile at the memories.

Spawn turned to face them as they finally reached the border of the territory "Well goodbye and good luck I guess." said Spawn before turning and walking away as the two children waved good bye.

Once they were alone Jr. sighed "Well as exciting as that was it kinda ruined my surprise for you."

"Yes before we left you said that after we went to see the flowers that you had something important to tell me what was it my dear mate?" replied Minnie.

Jr. turned to her with a wide smile "Well I found a way to give you a proper body one that grows'n stuff." Minnie's pupils shrank in surprise.

"What how is that possible my dear mate?" questioned Minnie a bit of hope entering her voice at the possibility of growing older alongside Jr.

Jr. sighed he hated explaining things he was always bad at it "Yes well my idea is that since your body even as a ragdoll zombie is still constructed of Nergal flesh so all you would need is some living Nergal proteins/tissue although I am not sure how that would work or how to give you the tissue and proteins so I still have to figure a way to give you those things so please be patient until I can figure out how to transfer those over to you."

Minnie was excited and despite her formal education she was practically bouncing in place as her brother spoke before blushing as a perverted thought entered her mind once the transference of protein was brought up although Jr. didn't notice her pause and just kept walking and after a second he spoke again.

"And the transfer of tissue and proteins would have be very close in timing within the hour most likely, just to be safe." continued Jr. before pausing as he turned to Minnie and noticed her blush as she ran to catch up to him.

"You ok, you're a little red." asked Jr. once she caught up to him before flesh grew from hand and he placed it against her forehead but that only seemed to make her blush increase so realizing what her blush was from, he smiled and leaned forward and kissed her forehead making the red in her cheeks darken a bit more before Jr. grew wings and picked up Minnie bridal style and flew home.

(Inside the house)

Once they had reached the house Minnie had decided to get back at Jr. so once they were safely on the ground she grabbed Jr.'s head and kissed him on the lips before dashing to her room to celebrate the possibility of having a proper body again.

After a second to registered that he had just received a surprise kiss before realizing that his mate had left already so he decided to look for Mimi and Jeff and he found his friends/guests in the kitchen with Mimi sitting quietly with tail wagging excitedly as she watched Jeff who was waiting near the oven with oven mits on a pair of his hands.

"What are you making Jeff?" asked Jr. bringing attention to the fact that there was in fact a third person was in fact in the room with them.

Jeff turned to him with a smile and replied "Muffins, Mimi really likes them so I figured I would make some for her." Jr. turned to Mimi and smiled at her but she just kept staring at the oven causing Jr. to sweat drop.

"So how has your stay been so far you two?" asked Jr. as Jeff pulled out two trays of muffins from the oven.

"It's been well if not for a little lack in privacy." replied Jeff, but as he put down the muffins to let them cool a bit he saw Jr. confused look and decided to explain "Well we used to work for him and I suppose that It would make sense that we wouldn't be trusted but it's just unsettling." continued Jeff.

Jr. nodded in understanding "I would assume so…may I." replied/asked Jr. receiving a nod from Jeff so he moved forward and picked two muffins and walked back over to Mimi while taking on his human form before handing her a muffin before taking a bite of his own.

"This is great!" yelled Jr. praising Jeff's cooking skills before taking another bite before turning to Mimi but what he saw almost made him drop his muffin, Mimi was devouring the muffin in a rather terrifying manner.

Jr. turned to Jeff "Does she always eat muffins like that?" asked Jr. as a few pieces of Mimi's muffin landed on his face and cloths seeing this Jeff froze mid nod at that and turned to Mimi making Jr. do the same.

Mimi was staring Jr. down like a cat watching its favorite toy, causing Jr. to back up as Mimi began to stalk towards him, Jeff would have chuckled at the scene if he was not worried for Jr.'s life.

Before anyone could react Mimi pounced and pinned Jr. down with her pincers everyone froze and waited for Mimi to move which she did she leaned down and began to eat the large crumbs that had clung to Jr.'s face and cloths before licking the smaller ones off of his face making a blush spread on his face as her tongue grazed his cheek and after she was down she turned her attention over to Jr.'s mostly eaten muffin which he had managed to hold on to as he was tackled.

Realizing what she was about to go after Jr. began to struggle, he would not let this delicacy be taken but unfortunately Jr. was still pinned and then Jr. remembered he was part Nergal, he could make tentacles to do stuff in place of hands so he quickly formed a tentacle and exchanged the muffin from his hand to the tentacle before it stretched out of Mimi's reach causing the girl to frown.

Mimi then let go of Jr.'s arm and grasped the tentacle but another tentacle came up behind Mimi and shot forward grabbing the muffin and brought back to his mouth allowing Jr. to finish off his muffin.

Jr. smiled believing that the tasty muffin was safe in his mouth as he chewed it but as he turned to Mimi the look in her eyes said otherwise.

Mimi launched herself at Jr.'s face before her lips met his before she forced her tongue into his mouth, scoping the muffin from inside Jr.'s mouth into her own with her tongue, of course Jr. was frozen in shock until Mimi was finished with her search for muffins within his mouth his whole face red with embarrassment.

Jeff just stood there in shock he knew Mimi was willing to go to extremes for muffins but this was new so to avoid causing any problems he kept quiet although everyone seemed forget that there were still almost two trays worth of muffins left sitting on the counter.

Jr. stood up and looked that asked why did you not help me? this of course was greeted with a shrug and an innocent smile, Mimi was busy finishing off Jr.'s partially chewed muffin and ignored Jr. as he moved away from her despite the fact that she just French kissed him and stole from him.

So as retribution Jr. walked to the tray of muffins and grabbed them before running away with them intent on sharing some with Minnie.

And cut

Please review and/or give advice and I know this chapter is a little short but I am kinda hitting a writer's block but I will try my best to continue


	6. Chapter 6

Grim tales: Dark Awakening chapter 6

I don't own grim tales

Recap

So as retribution Jr. walked to the tray of muffins and grabbed them before running away with them intent on sharing some with Minnie.

Currently

Jr. arrived at Minnie's door he paused for a second before knocking "Minnie its Jr." the door took a second but opened reveling a stitched Minnie standing in her doorway "What is it my dearest brother?" Jr. gave her a smile and brought the tray of muffins up to chest level and moved them forward.

Minnie smiled at Jr. and took one before proceeding to take a bite out of it small stars appeared in her eyes and grabbed Jr. by the shirt and pulled him into her room before checking the hall for anyone and after that she slammed the door closed.

Minnie turned to Jr. who was now on the floor using several Nergal tentacles to hold two muffins which took flight from the pan when Jr. was pulled into the room.

Jr. placed the displaced muffins back into the tray and watched Minnie quickly devour the muffin that she had taken before hand before walking closer to Jr. and as she got a few feet away she got on her hands and knees before crawling the rest of the way to him stopping just a foot from Jr. "Where did get these there delicious?"

Jr. gave her a smile and crossed his legs and sat tray down on his lap before taking two muffins from the tray offering Minnie one as he took a bite from his own and after swallowing he decided to reply "Well Jeff made them, he seems to have a real talent for baking."

Minnie paused for a moment seemingly stuck in thought for a moment before she continued to eat her muffin after finishing it she moved closer to Jr. before sitting down beside him gripping his arm softly.

Jr. wrapped his arm around Minnie "What is it?" Minnie took another muffin but didn't bite into it at first she had a worried look marring her features.

After a moment Minnie spoke "Brother dearest I fear for you sometimes I really do." Jr. just raised an eyebrow at his sister "Why, what do you think will happen to me?"

Minnie turned to him and stared him in the eyes "You have kidnapped the second most politically powerful person in hells daughter and as your mate and sister I worry for you."

Jr. just smiled and gently rubbed Minnie's right cheek with his thumb "Minnie even if that were to happen I am powerful in my own right and I have you, dad, Mimi, Jeff, and possibly Mom but then again she is about as likely to leave me to fight by myself as she is to help." stated Jr. before kissing Minnie's other cheek softly as a smile grew on his face.

Jr. gave a small chuckle "Plus Minnie you're too young to have such worries." Minnie pouted at him and pushed his hand away from her face before she rolled over and getting on all four practically pinning her brother under her a stern glare as she pulled the tray of muffins away from Jr. setting them down beside her as she moved closer to Jr. backing the demon reaper into the nearest wall.

Minnie's glare worsened the more Jr. backed up making the boy begin to fear for his life unsure of what he was doing wrong until Minnie backed him into one of her rooms walls where she trapped him even more by putting her arms on the wall.

Minnie leaned in close to her brother "You are my brother and mate I have every right to worry about you this way." Minnie paused to wrap her arms around Jr.'s neck allowing her to hang off of him.

Jr. not knowing what to do returned the favor hugging his sister tight to his chest "I understand Minnie but still you shouldn't worry so much as I said I have you and everyone else." Jr. finished kissing Minnie softly on the forehead.

Minnie blushed darkly and captured his lips before he could move to far away before leaning into Jr. whom returned the gesture until Minnie pulled away taking her arms from his neck as unlike Jr. she needed to breath.

Both took a moment to savor the feelings of their first make out Jr. softly touched his lips as a smile came to his face before he turned to Minnie who was still blushing but had a contemplative look on her face "Minnie are you ok?"

Minnie looked away from him her blush increasing almost making her glow "I know a way to…"

Jr. now being curious had to ask "How to what?" Minnie's blush took another large leap.

"To give me a proper body like you said." Minnie now stared directly at Jr. trying to keep a serious face and failing adorably earning a smile from Jr.

"Well don't drag it on tell me." stated Jr. becoming a bit more excited at the prospect of helping his mate/lover.

Minnie quietly mumbled her answer but Jr. didn't hear her so he asked again and Minnie almost shouted "We could share a bed."

Jr. being who he was didn't understand at first but after a moment his blush matched Minnie's and he asked "You mean to sleep to together or to 'sleep' together?"

Minnie now embarrassed smacked his head making the boy see tiny version of his father float in a circle above his head "I mean as man and wife as we should be able to especially since we have yet to share a bed anyway."

Jr. tried to back away a bit but the wall was very sturdy and didn't give any space "I um Minnie don't you think it's a bit too soon for that?"

Minnie turned to him now her eyes slightly downcast "Why do you think that, is it this body of mine does it repulse you?" Jr.'s pupils shrank in surprise and he almost yelled his reply while gently grabbing her chin and turning her to face him.

"No Minnie I well love you no matter what you look like it just seems a bit too early." Jr. ended his sentence with a small kiss but Minnie didn't reciprocate and she still had a frown marring her features.

"And the she devil?" asked Minnie now looking deep into Jr.'s eyes Jr. swallowed hard before replying.

"Minnie I won't lie to you I do find her attractive but I love you and that's all that matters." Minnie looked down she knew that her mate was interested in Mimi but he in his own words put her above his other possible love interest and that was enough for now.

Jr. became worried when she looked down and didn't look back up so he began to question if he said the right thing but Minnie brought her head back up this time a look of determination in her eye.

Jr. became confused at this especially when Minnie once again wrapped her arms around him before speaking "I am happy that you value me so but given time I will force that little she devil from your mind so that I will be the only woman in your heart."

And cut


End file.
